Filtration membranes are useful for purification and separation in the food, beverage, dairy, and pharmaceutical industries.
Filtration membranes used for separation must overcome three major obstacles: low permeability, fouling, and poor selectivity. Membranes with high permeability promote energy savings and cost efficiency. Membrane fouling, i.e., loss of permeability due to absorption and adhesion of feed components, causes low productivity and high energy use. High selectivity, very important in every application, depends on membrane pore size.
There is a need to develop a membrane that is highly permeable, selective, and anti-fouling.